Project Hero Recruit Part 1
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place after Captain America 2 The Winter Soldier and The Amazing Spiderman 2. Avengers were order to recruit new heroes to fight against an upcoming threat called the Sinister Serpent. I don't own any of it because all belong to Marvel.
1. The Search, Part 1

**Chapter 1: The Search, Part 1**

**Professor Baxter's Office**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**Day 5 – 11:00:38**

After the battle in S.H.I.E.L.D and the Green Goblin reign of terror ended, Peter Parker or Spiderman is still patrolling the city but at the meantime he has other agenda to attend to for instead his chemistry project and report that he must handed over sooner to his Chemistry Professor.

**Professor Daniel Baxter:** Peter, are you okay? You look like you got hit by a dump truck or something.

**Peter Parker:** Well Professor, I can hold my own end and I'm trying to finish the report of my Chemistry Project.

**Professor Daniel Baxter:** Listen to me Pete, take your time to rest up and your report can wait just try not to do anything reckless okay.

**Peter Parker:** Yes Professor Baxter.

**Professor Daniel Baxter:** Peter I do have one question, what are planning to do now besides finding a job?

**Peter Parker: **Saving some people's life, I think.

**Professor Daniel Baxter:** Well good luck, but this time try to fight with some new allies and not alone anymore Park promise that okay.

**Peter Parker: **Yes Professor, I will.

Peter Parker become the Spiderman means the more life he save and the more enemy he will make, Peter believe that he need to fight with a team and not fighting on his own. However, he doesn't know that he will be soon recruited by the Avengers.

Nevertheless, Peter Parker is somehow terrified that the SHIELD could have been HYDRA and he is worry that the Avenger is working for HYDRA because he has heard what happen to SHIELD a few months ago. Peter is still a young boy, a young boys mind and thinking can believe almost anything unless if the Avengers could convince him that they are not working for HYDRA and there is chance that Spiderman can become an Avenger.

**Stark Tower**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**2 hours later**

Meanwhile, Phil Coulson and Director Nick Fury arrive at Stark Tower to see the Avengers together with Iron Patriot or Colonel James Rhodes and Fury is about give them a new mission fresh from Washington D.C and from the councilman and councilwoman for project Hero Recruit.

**Pepper Potts:** Phil, Director, come in.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Ah Director, what brings you and Agent Coulson here so soon?

**Phil Coulson:** Should I tell them director?

**Nick Fury:** No I will just present with the 3D Holographic Image.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America: **So what's the new mission this time Fury?

**Nick Fury:** An easy mission for your team Captain, but by easy I mean difficult mission.

**Maria Hill:** It's called Project Hero Recruit.

**Phil Coulson: **Technically Speaking, the hero that my team having trouble recruiting is this one on this screen.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: **Spiderman? What's so hard to recruit a vigilante masked hero?

**Phil Coulson:** Well, he believes we are still working for HYDRA.

**Maria Hill:** The incident that happens at SHIELD a few months didn't change the people's mind, Captain.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** I see so let me get this straight, you want my team to try and talk to this masked vigilante to recruit him?

**Phil Coulson:** Yes we do.

**Nick Fury:** The last thing all of us need is for Spiderman to freak out and then run off before we could get a chance to recruit into the avengers.

**Phil Coulson:** I'm sorry, but this is a direct order from the Councilmen in Washington D.C.

**Nick Fury:** But sometimes order can be disobey, so do what you have to do and if he is in critical condition then find a place for him stay and heal up.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Okay, let's now formulate a plan and thank for this Nick Fury

**Nick Fury:** Well, we should be heading back and Agent Hill stay here make sure everything goes smoothly also give me an update soon.

**New York City, U.S.A**

**15:25:55**

Therefore, the Avengers need to learn his movement and much less learn about Spiderman's identity because as far as Agent Coulson's team knows so far is that he is 5 foot 8 inches. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is now meeting his new secret admires that turn to be a former employee of OSCORP name Felicia Hardy and Peter meet her at the park just after class is over.

**Felicia Hardy:** Hi, you must be Peter Parker my name is Felicia Hardy just graduate and now working as an OSCORP employee.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** I'm Peter Parker just graduate too and also an employee of the Daily Bugle.

**Felicia Hardy:** You look young than the way you describe on the internet, but I do like dating boys that was a bit nerdy like you.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** So shall we begin, Felicia?

**Felicia Hardy:** Okay, let's go and I always wanted to see the city from up high on one of the roof of the tower.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Wear this blindfold, you're going to get a surprise and so hold on tight.

Peter Parker use his web shoots to give Felicia Hardy wants she need a view from up high on one of the roof of the building. Once both of them got to the roof, Peter can open the blindfold and Felicia was surprise which she doesn't know that Peter is actually Spiderman.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Wow Peter, you are full of surprise and so tell me why did you let me wear a blindfold, because you have something to hide inside you?

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** It's a long story, Felicia.

**Felicia Hardy:** Don't worry; we've got plenty of time to discuss.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** I'm Spiderman Felicia and you feel a bit sticky when I'm holding you like this.

**Felicia Hardy:** Then, Kiss me Spiderman and I want to see if Peter Parker or Spiderman can have a gut to kiss a girl like me.

Then, Peter kisses Felicia Hardy and it was their kiss together even though both of them have just met as a secret admire. However, the Avengers is not going to be an easy way to escape because Peter Parker has heard a lot about the Avengers since the attack on New York a few months back.

**Stark Tower**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**20:10:44**

Meanwhile, the Avengers is now formulating a plan how to find and recruit him into the Avengers and as far as Stark is concern the Avengers has 2 options; 1 is they must wait until he is sighted then talk to him and 2 will be the worst case scenario that the Avengers must use brute force.

Tony Stark and Captain America will take the lead on this operation, Maria Hill will make sure everything is going smoothly plus if Spiderman was critical condition if he was in conflict and they must find a place for him to stay to get patch up and healed up.

**Maria Hill:** Okay, I have camera set up in the city and including police statement.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Good, where do we start?

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Well if I were Spiderman, I'll be at the Water Tower.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Doesn't work in my mind, but it is worth the shot.

Meanwhile, Spiderman is now patrolling the city that night until he's Spider sense went haywire and now he sense that Iron Man & Captain America is approaching his position fast so he hide himself at the tower.

Suddenly, Spiderman sense another threat which possible is a threat somewhere in the city which give away his position.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Stark, I've sighted him heading towards Queens.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Alright, Cap and I will assist him while the rest of you wait at that tower for further instruction.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Okay Stark, if this failed and it's shawarma all around.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Fine whatever, Legolas.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Okay Stark, I hope we're not too late to help him.

**Near MacDonald's, Queens Street**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**20:20:44**

Captain America and Iron Man follow Spiderman which he is heading into Queen Streets possibly heading towards MacDonald's because the enemy who is attacking that region is none other than The Rhino. The new Rhino suit from OSCORP is equip with machine guns and missile including thermal rockets.

Spiderman arrive first then Captain America and Iron Man 10 minutes after Spiderman arrive to stop Rhino.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Rhino, I demand that you stop this rampaging.

**The Rhino:** Surrender? I don't think so and I'm going to squash you like a bug you are.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Don't count on it, Rhino Freak.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** My advice is that you better do what he says.

**The Rhino:** Captain America the Super Soldier and The Iron Man, I've never thought you and Stark could be foolish enough to help this web head.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Thanks for coming Captain America.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** My pleasure son, let's get this done.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Listen Kid we like to talk to you after taking down Rhino.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** No problem, let's talk that apartment building on the roof.

Therefore, Iron Man and Captain America help Spiderman to take down Rhino, Rhino put a good fight but not good enough when Captain America and Iron Man is helping and backing up Spiderman.

**Apartment Building roof**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**20:40:44**

The fight lasted for 20 minutes and Rhino immediate retreats, and then Spiderman meet back at the apartment building roof tower. However, Spiderman was shocked believing that the Avenger's is insist on need new members to join the fight against their enemies but Spiderman couldn't really believe that either it is real or lie.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Okay let me get this straight, a super soldier and an Iron Giant wants to have a chit-chat a little Spider like me for what?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** First of all, you put up a great fight today Spiderman

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** It is important that we talk about an offer which you must accept.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** We want you to join the Avengers, Spiderman.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** We are under S.H.I.E.L.D's order to recruit you.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Wow for real, under S.H.I.E.L.D's order?

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Yup believe me kid, the S.H.I.E.L.D believes that the Avenger needs new members.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** So what it going to be son?

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** One question, who else is already a member?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Well, there is Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk not including Thor of Asgard.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Wait, you mean the King of Asgard that manages to protect England?

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Well yes, he is still a prince of Asgard but not yet king.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** So, what's you—

[Electric]

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Uh-oh, guys I don't like the way he is reacting now.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Liar, you came here to capture me not to recruit me?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Whoa kid no, we are not lying to you honestly.

Therefore, Spiderman knew it was a trick and he immediately fought back both Iron Man and Captain America. The fight was furious because Captain America didn't want to fight Spiderman, the other Avengers is already on the way.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Cap, what the hell happen?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** He's trying to fight his way to escape.

To Be Continued….


	2. The Search, Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Search, Part 2**

**Apartment Building roof**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**20:40:44**

As the battle between Spiderman and the Avengers is just the beginning, Spiderman is trying to fight his way in order to escape away from the Avenger's and just like the same kind of event that happen when S.H.I.E.L.D try to talk to Spiderman.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** God dammit, what the hell did you two said to him?

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** You two didn't tell him that we are going to capture him or something?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** No, we didn't Natasha and he react by the time I have held my hand to get him to join our team.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Barton, he's heading your way.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** I've got him.

Spiderman with his spider senses were expecting Hawkeye to use his Electric Net Arrow but Spiderman manages to avoid every single arrow and then enters the alleyway to escape from him.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Dammit, I've lost visual on him guys.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** I've got him and I can handle him for a while but not without back up.

Natasha then appears a Spiderman enters the alley way, Spiderman saw Black Widow as he enters the alleyway and Black Widow is going to prevent Spiderman from escaping.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Spiderman stop this now! We wouldn't want to hurt you.

**Spiderman/Peter Parker:** Yeah, what about your Director? Is he going to just strap me into a chair and interrogate me?

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Look kid, if you don't want to see him then that's fine by me because—

[Phone ringing]

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** What is it now, Fury?

**Nicholas J. Fury:** There is a change of plan, the councilmen and councilwoman want your team to bring Spiderman into custody ASAP.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** What the hell Fury, you said we can take him with us as an Avengers and now you want us to bring into custody.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Dammit Fury, you lied to us and now we are going to lie to Spiderman too.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** So my spider senses were correct, you wanted to take me into custody and you lie to me.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Hold on, we didn't lie to you and our S.H.I.E.L.D Director is giving us the last minute order the council in D.C.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Listen Spiderman, if you don't want to come in with S.H.I.E.L.D to see Director Nick Fury then I'm fine by that just comes find us at the Avengers Tower or Stark Tower my home and you can even join us for Shawarma.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Well Stark is buying.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Please Spiderman, don't make us hurt you.

Nevertheless, Spiderman manages to fought his out of the alley way and then escape from the Avengers. Then, the Avenger return back to the Avengers Tower for regrouping and recruiting Spiderman the easy way has failed and now the Avengers must find another way to recruit Spiderman.

**Stark Tower/Avenger Tower**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**20:40:44**

Stark is going to buy Shawarma all around, but until they are healed from their injuries and only Hawkeye remain in one piece which Hawkeye is having his own laugh.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Oh dear, I feel like I've just got by a dump truck.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** I feel a lot less bad than you, Stark and Barton is now having his laugh.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Well Fury give us a last minute order, none of this wouldn't happen if he hadn't given us the last minute order.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Maybe because the council in D.C. normally gives us a different and last minute order fearing that the one we recruiting could pose a threat.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** So what now? How are we going to find Spiderman this time?

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Well my opinion, we have to assume that Spiderman must've change into his civilian form as he manages to escape from us.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Well at least we got his height; he is about 5 foot 8 inches.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** That height is just like the Height of a young kid.

**Maria Hill:** What are you suggesting?

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Well, I believe Spiderman's age is about 20 years or below.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** First thing first, let's get some Shawarma.

**Forest Hill, Queen in New York City**

**Day 6 – 09:20:45**

As the Avenger head to get some Shawarma, Peter Parker or Spiderman got back home safely plus his aunt didn't worry so because it is his duty and responsibility to become Spiderman. On the next day, Peter meet up Felicia Hardy at his house since he has no class today and Felicia has found a perfect for Peter to get during Summer Vacation.

**Felicia Hardy:** Hi Pete, I believe I've found a perfect job for you to apply.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Really, where?

**Felicia Hardy:** Stark Industries, you can work and examine even investigate any types of equipment and movement or research item as an internship because they are hiring a younger internship.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Okay, so how am I going to make this interview?

**Felicia Hardy:** Well, just delivered you're resume towards the Human Resources and done.

Therefore, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy went together to submit Peter's resume and if Peter can work as an internship and he will be able to know the weaponry and the movement of the avengers in order to avoid them or if necessary to fight them. However, Peter is also searching a job during Summer Vacation to support his aunt May since Aunt May is the only family he has left.

**That's all, stay tune for the next Chapter. **


	3. Peter Parker's Interview

**Chapter 3: Peter Parker's Interview**

**Stark Industries**

**New York City**

**3 days later – 08:40:23**

2 days after Peter Parker submit his resume to the Human Resources of Stark's Industries, the Human Resource Department contact Peter Parker and inform he will be officially working at Stark Industries and he will be reporting to Miss Pepper Potts first thing tomorrow morning.

On the next day after Peter receive his news that he is now official working with Stark Industries as a young Internship, Peter Parker immediately report to the boss named Miss Pepper Potts located in floor 54.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Miss Potts, I'm Peter Parker and I'm here to report to you as the young internship.

**Pepper Potts:** Oh Peter Parker, welcome to Stark Industries and so you are my new internship come with me.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Thank you, ma'am.

**Pepper Potts:** But before we begin and just add a curiosity, how old are you Peter?

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** 18 years old, ma'am.

**Pepper Potts:** You look little younger than I expected, but it doesn't matter anyway.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** I'm trying to earn some cash to support my family, ma'am.

**Pepper Potts:** Well as long as you get here on time, always give a reasonable excuse when you are late okay.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Yes ma'am, I'll remember that.

Miss Pepper Potts likes young kid like Peter Parker; she is impressed that an 18 year old kid is ready for this assignment and Pepper at the same time worried about her new internship.

Pepper will give him an easy assignment, when Parker got use to it when working in Stark Industries and he can get use to the people around here plus until Spiderman is confirmed recruit and no longer a threat then Peter will stay there to get his info. Pepper Potts contact her husband Tony Stark or Iron Man.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Hi Pep, what's the news?

**Pepper Potts:** Well, I've just got myself a new Internship and he's young one to say the least.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** That's good; I'll like to meet your new internship.

**Pepper Potts:** Okay but remember, he is my internship not yours Tony.

Then, Peter Parker begin his first time working in Stark Industries as an Internship and his job is most important Catalogue and also to get a report on every single research in the Industries from the workers making sure the new weapon isn't use to kill innocent people then report back.

**Stark Tower/Avenger's Tower**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**30 minutes later**

Meanwhile in the Avenger's Tower, the Avenger's is now gathering up to be discuss of new threat that will come goes by the Sinister Six and they really need to find Spiderman and then add into the Avenger teams.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** So now we must discuss a threat that similar towards Spiderman's enemy called the Sinister Six.

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow:** Which means if they're emerging, we need Spiderman really bad.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** So what do we do? How can we even find Spiderman if we don't know who he is?

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Well, I believe Stark Industries is now making a new robot for us that can detect a Spider DNA in every human.

**Bruce Banner/the Hulk:** Well with that, we can find out who is actually Spiderman and it will take some time.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** We'll try to get it done as soon as we can, Captain.

However, this could be Peter Parker's chance to watch every single movement that Avenger's made until he is cleared of any suspicious by the Avengers. Right now, the Sinister Six is now emerging led by Norman Osborn and his son is leading the Sinister Six attack because Harry has unfinished business with Spiderman.

**Rykers Island Penetration Facility**

**15:34:21**

Norman Osborn has Doctor Octavius with him which means he can gather any information that the Sinister Six wanted, one of the new Sinister Six is Mysterio and Vulture except for Venom and Venom is still require maintenance and upgrade. Rhino is still in one piece, but for Doctor Curt Conner's or the Lizard and he's power is still with them and him planning to escape out of that penetration facility.

As Curt Conner's got back to his cell after lunch break, he immediate inject his back up serum of being a lizard and thus at exactly past 3 pm then Conner is now transformed back into his Lizard form and now busted out of the Prison causing a riot.

**Curt Conner/the Lizard:** _Don't worry Peter, I won't let the Sinister Six harm you and now I will try to help anyway I can._

Curt Conner knew what need to be done, he immediate punch a hole into the prison wall then escape into the ocean before the Prison Penetration Facility calls in the Coast Guard and S.H.I.E.L.D as well. Director Fury was angry that Conner is now escaping, there could be a possibility that he is going to find Spiderman at way he can.

**Stark Tower/Avenger's Tower**

**New York City, U.S.A**

**16:30:45**

Meanwhile, news of Doctor Curt Conner's escape reaches towards the Avenger and it was a pretty bad news but the first Robot Prototype design to search a Spider DNA is now complete and Peter Parker was task to bring the Prototype to Avenger's Tower top floor.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Miss Potts are you sure about this, I mean sending up to Avenger floor?

**Pepper Potts:** Well my husband wants to meet you, so I'm sending you there and don't worries you just give him the first prototype then head back down here.

Peter Parker along with 3 other scientist head into Avenger's tower, Peter was relief to be part of it and now hoping the Avenger doesn't notice that Peter Parker is actually Spiderman. Peter Parker and the 3 Scientist got to the Avenger tower, they bring up the new prototype that can be used to track down Spider DNA on a people's blood and finally revealing Spiderman's Identity.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Evening Mr Stark, here's the prototype you requested sir.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Thank you Peter, you must be Pepper's Young Internship.

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** Yes sir, I'm new today.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Well, I'll try to persuade Miss Potts to let me use you and so that I can get to know you kid.

**Bruce Banner/the Hulk:** I do have one question, how old are you kid?

**Peter Parker/Spiderman:** 18 years old, Professor Banner.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Alright that will be all Banner, you guys can go and I've kinda like you kid.

Then, Peter Parker and the 3 Scientist return back to Stark Industries after delivering the first prototype of the Spider DNA Blood Test and Stark will present it to the Avenger which the prototype hasn't been tested yet.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Alright, this is the new Mark VII Spider DNA Tracker and Tester.

**Steve Rogers/Captain America:** Let me guess, this is the Key to search for Spiderman and you need to be tested first.

**Tony Stark/Iron Man:** Correct, we need to test it and which is why I need to test on my employee plus we need to find Spiderman before the Sinister Six does and kill Spiderman.

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye:** Well, if this works and let's have some nice meal I mean all of us including Spiderman.

**That's all for now, stay tune for the next Chapter.**


End file.
